1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-scale boiler system using scrapped tires, and more particularly, to a small-scale scrapped tire fired boiler system in which a high temperature combustion gas generated at the time of incinerating scrapped tires can be used for heating a small-scale facility such as a vinyl plastic hothouse, and the combustion gas can be effectively purified to thereby prevent an air pollution in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As automobile cars increase sharply, scrapped tires also increase in geometrical progression. Meanwhile, a scrapped tire usually consists of eight components having high energy including rubber, carbon, textile and steel. Since the energy included in a scrapped tire is above 8,000 kcal/kg higher than 6,000 kcal/kg which is the amount of heat of coal, the scrapped tire is of very high value as fuel.
When a tire is pyrolyzed, middle-classed oil between light oil and hard heavy oil and gas can be extracted at a ratio of five to one. Thus, the scrapped tire has been noted as industrial energy. As a result, various methods and apparatuses have been developed to utilize scrapped tires.
For example, scrapped rubber extracted from scrapped tires can be used as a mix when paving a road with asphalt. Also, energy generated at the time of incinerating scrapped tires is collected as a thermal source, to sharply reduce an energy cost. Further, when scrapped tires are pyrolyzed, middle-classed oil between gasoline and light oil is collected and used as fuel for a heat exchanger. At the same time, carbon black is separated from the scrapped tire and recycled at the time of manufacturing tires.
Here, when noxious, combustion gas containing sulfurous acid gas, nitrogen carbon monoxide, carbon dust, etc., which is generated at the time of obtaining thermal energy and other extracts from burning scrapped tires is leaked into atmosphere, severe air pollution may be caused.
Therefore, to prevent the air pollution, the combustion gas generated during burning the scrapped tires should be refired for perfect combustion. Otherwise, sulfurous acid gas (SO.sub.2) is made to react to water (H.sub.2 O), to separate the sulfurous acid gas (SO.sub.2) from the combustion gas, and to then be discharged in the air, using the characteristic that the former melts well by the latter.
However, in the case of the above wet removal method, combustion gas should pass through a large-scale charging material layer in order to make the combustion gas generated in a burning furnace react well to water. Thus, since it is not easy to develop a small-scale wet apparatus, the wet removal method has not been appropriate for a small-scale heating.
Also, a dry removal method using adsorption of a solid state of noxious gas requires a facility such as a very expensive air purifier. Thus, the dry removal method has not been developed for small-scale equipment.